Reassurance
"Reassurance" is a Season 4 Day 2 (February 15, 2015) event that takes place directly after "A Scout and His King" and right before "The King and the Man He Dislikes." Summary Full Text Stonegit had eventually been moved to a bedroom to sleep off all the wine he had consumed. Blunt, finally able to get to him, carefully opened the door and walked in. He pulled up a seat and sat beside the boy’s resting form. Stonegit’s eyes cracked open, and he groaned. “What?” he asked groggily. “I’m sorry I called you a lackey, it wasn’t right and it wasn’t true,” Blunt said immediately. “I was just mad…and drunk. I was afraid that he was…that he was hurting you.” Stonegit, still not all the way sober hissed a pained laugh. “The only person who ever hurt me, was a Donz.” He said. Blunt grimaced. “Yeeeah…I know. I know that now.” He squinted, reaching forward to get a look at Stonegit, but the boy flinched, his legs curling slightly. Blunt stopped, his hand falling back down to rest on his knee. “He hurt you again didn’t he? Orskaf…” Stonegit looked away, his cheeks coloring. “Just an insult to injury really.” Blunt raised his eyebrows, and then he lowered his eyes, an uneasy feeling creeping into his stomach. “Your hand…those are self inflicted injuries…I can tell.” Stonegit didn’t meet his gaze. “I shot the king,” he said, his drunken mind causing him to talk a little more loosely than normal. “With that hand…and I’ve hated it ever since.” Blunt clenched his fists. “Stonegit…I saw you two at the table. That’s when I knew I was wrong, he does care about you.” Stonegit rolled over. “I know…” he said in a low whisper. “I just have to die or get raped in order for him to show it.” Blunt felt like he had been punched in the gut, his face losing its pigment. “Or…what?” he slowly stood, his heart beating. “What did Orskaf do to you?” “His men…his guards…” Stonegit mumbled. Blunt gripped his hair. “No…” he said. “Oh no…” his fingers dug into his scalp. “D-did you see a doctor? A healer?” “No, didn’t need to,” Stonegit said. “Didn’t need to?! Stonegit…” Blunt caught himself, calming down. “Stonegit you could be really badly hurt.” “I am going to be fine,” Stonegit growled, his voice only slightly slurred. “Prove it…where are you injured.” Blunt said. Stonegit laughed humorlessly. “Like I’m gonna show you, look for a lay somewhere else Blunt.” Blunt gritted his teeth at insult, although he knew he deserved it for his past frivolous actions. “Fine, then I’ll just get a healer, they can look at you.” He turned walking to the door. “Wait…” Stonegit said. He swallowed, working his jaw and then slowly rolled over, pulling the blanket aside. Honestly Stonegit had no idea how badly hurt we was. He knew what they did to him, and he knew what he was able to keep them from doing to him. But worry still racked his mind, and he would prefer someone he knew looking at him over some stranger. “Fine…” he mumbled. “My break into sexual contact was at the hands of your grandad’s thugs…so it’s not like letting you assess my injuries isn’t going to hurt.” Blunt carefully walked over. “I won’t break your trust.” He said. Hesitating for only a few more second, Stonegit reluctantly unclipped his belt. Blunt stayed at a respectable distance while Stonegit carefully eased himself into a seated position. He took a few, very cautious steps forward, and then hissed. Stonegit ducked his head. “They didn’t take their gloves off,” he said, his face reddening a shade deeper. “Oh buddy,” Blunt breathed. He narrowed his eyes, and then shook his head. “You’re really cut up there, but it doesn’t look like anything is permanently damaged.” Stonegit visibly relaxed, fixing himself up and securing the belt again. Blunt carefully leaned over, checking his head and torso. “You have a bad knock on the head, you may have a concussion. Do you have any gaps in your memory?” Stonegit shook his head. “No, but everything is still swimming, not that my vision is all that great to begin with.” Blunt straightened, heaving a sigh. “I’m going to send a healer in here just to make sure, but I think you’ll be physically ok.” He tapped his foot. “Stonegit…how is this the insult to the injury, how does this take second place to anything?” For the first time Stonegit met his eyes. “How would you have felt if I had told you to rack off, and that you were no better than your father and Orskaf? What if I had said that to you the day you sought my forgiveness.” He licked his lips. “Believe me Blunt…that hurts more than a gang rape.” The statement rendered Blunt speechless. Afterwards the man was only able to bid Stonegit well, find a healer to look at him, and then lock himself in his room. Behind the doors, Blunt cried tears of anger, shame, and sorrow over what had happened to the boy that he had only recently been trying to do everything for. Related Threads Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Blunt Donz Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss